Blissful Death
by Scyther Devlin
Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.
1. Blissful Death

A/N: Hello! Here's another fic from me to you!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

AU...yup

Chapter 1

Heero walked down the dark streets of colony L1. He was dressed in his usual attire consisting of blue jeans, a green tank top, and a blue jean jacket. It was cold outside, but he didn't care, he felt completely numb. The war had ended four years ago and he still felt he had no purpose. He was twenty years old now and still kept up his perfect soldier walls. Duo and the rest of the pilots had given up on him a long time ago. Heero still showed no emotion to anyone. Not to the other pilots who still came to visit every now and then, not to Relena who he had abandoned a long time ago. He stopped in front of a bar titled Pandora's Box. Tonight was his last night so he figured 'What the hell I might as well get drunk,' he thought as he entered the bar. He had finally decided to kill his self. If his life had no purpose then there was no point in keeping it. He sat down at the nearly empty bar and waited for the bartender to come over.

"What'll it be?" the tender asked.

"Just give me a bottle of vodka, and a glass," Heero responded in his usual monotone.

The bartender looked at him for a moment, before shrugging and setting a large bottle of vodka and glass on the counter. Heero threw a fifty down on the counter and tossed back a glass of vodka. The liquid was warm and was more comforting than hot chocolate or coffee. His mind drifted to the gun on his night stand and the letter left to the pilots and Relena saying sorry if they were sad that he was gone, and that it didn't bother him if they weren't. He tossed back glass after glass until the bottle was empty.

"Give me another bottle of vodka to go," Heero stated flatly.

Heero tossed the bartender another fifty, picked up the bottle and left. He staggered down the dark roads and into an alley where he topped off the vodka and smashed the bottle. He took in his surroundings and realized he didn't know where he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked aloud.

He took another step going deeper into the alley and fell into a mud puddle.

"Shit!" He cursed and for no reason started to laugh.

He never laughed, but being drunk, and falling into a mud puddle seemed to hilarious not to laugh.

"If Duo could see me now," he laughed.

He stood up and turned to go out of the alley, but a pale hand reached out of the night and grabbed his throat. Heero was dragged to the very back of the alley and flung into the brick wall behind him. Heero only saw darkness in front of him as he slowly stood up clutching the brick wall for support. Then he was pinned against the wall by a cold hand harshly pressing against his throat.

"You think ending your life will stop your suffering?" a feminine voice asked.

Heero couldn't answer he couldn't even breath. The force this woman had him pinned under was not natural and despite his effort he could not get away. The woman pulled his jacket off one of his arms and pulled the tank top strap off as well. Then Heero could feel lips kiss and lick the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"What the fuck is going on!" he yelled.

Heero tried once again to struggle free, but was stopped by a hand pulling his hair making his head tilt to the side. Heero stopped all movement, and cried out, as he felt two sharp objects pierce the flesh the woman had just moments ago kissed. It hurt like hell, but at the same time was growing increasingly pleasurable. The hand in his hair moved to the back of his neck, and pulled him into the arms of this woman, who refused to release him. Heero felt his body go cold, and limp. He grew extremely tired, and his eyes fluttered closed as the woman dropped him to the ground. Heero opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when something warm hit his tongue. The warm liquid tasted metallic and salty. His eyes shot open as he recognized the taste. Heero closed his mouth and tried to move, but a forceful punch to the stomach caused him to open his mouth and gasp for air. The woman shoved her wrist into his mouth and blood poured down his throat. Heero suddenly wanted more, for what reason he didn't know. He sunk his teeth into the woman's wrist and gulped down several swallows. When he realized what he was doing, he let go and pulled away. His body was shaking and pain shot through his chest. The dark world danced in front of his eyes and he screamed in agony before sinking into darkness.

One year later…

"Duo why are you walking so slow?" Quatre asked.

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Why do we keep coming to see him when we aren't welcome?" Duo asked.

"Because he's your best friend, and we all know he has emotions waiting to be dug out," Quatre replied.

Everyone nodded and Duo smiled.

"Well then let's go," Duo said.

They arrived at Heero's apartment only to discover he wasn't home.

"Well now what?" Wufei asked.

They were all disappointed their friend wasn't there.

"Let's go to club chaos!" Duo shouted.

They all agreed that they would come back later. It was nine at night so the night was young. They walked into the club and sat down at the bar. Everyone ordered a beer and listened to the loud music. Laser lights danced across the floor, and sea of people. As Duo looked around the dance floor he noticed a large group of both women and men starring and smiling at something. Being curious Duo turned to look and his jaw hit the floor.

"Heero!" Duo shouted in astonishment.

The others turned to see Heero out on the dance floor sandwiched between two other men. Both of the men were slightly taller than Heero. The one on his right had long almost white blond hair reaching down to his lower back, pulled into a lose pony tail, and ice blue eyes. He was attired in a blue tank top, and black leather pants. The man on his left had long black hair reaching down to his lower back, pulled back in a half braid whit the rest flowing freely, and crimson red eyes. He was attired in a red tank top and black leather pants. Heero was attired in a white dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, black leather pants, that looked as though they'd been painted on, and a dangling black cross hung from his left ear. When the music stopped and started a new song Heero excused himself from the two men, and headed towards the bar. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa starring at him wide eyed and jaws dropped. He smirked and continued towards the bar. The way he walked was graceful yet predatory and every woman, along with a generous amount of males turned their heads in his direction.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," Heero said smoothly.

"What the hell happened to you!" Duo shouted.

Heero laughed, and smiled, which made all the pilots fall out of their seats.

"I had a run in with an extraordinary woman," Heero said.

Duo caught a flash of pain cross Heero's features, and decided not to ask. Quatre was about to speak when a young woman with long black hair, and green eyes walked up to Heero. She was well shaped, and was eyeing Heero like a tiger ready to strike. Duo felt a stab of jealousy, and stepped up to Heero.

"Wanna dance buddy?" Duo asked.

"You sure you can keep up?" Heero asked.

"What are friends for?" Duo chuckled.

Duo smiled to himself when he noticed the woman walking away with a disappointed look on her face. A song came on that was fast beat but had a smooth rhythm. He snaked an arm around Heero's waist and pulled him into the sea of people.

"Well I guess we were right about Heero. People can change and I can't wait to meet the woman he was talking about, she must be one hell of a lady," Wufei said.

"Yea, but don't you think it odd that a woman caused this change in him but he seems to be preferring male dance partners?" Trowa asked.

"He could be bi," Quatre stated.

On the dance floor Heero felt the heat flowing off of Duo and onto him. He heard Duo's heart beating rapidly, and looked down at Duo's neck eyeing the beautiful veins on it. Heero felt his fangs start to descend, and quickly backed away from Duo. He pulled on a pair of shades that had been dangling from his back pocket, covering his now intense crimson eyes. He quickly turned and wove his way through the crowed of people like silk, heading for the back entrance. Duo seeing where Heero was heading started pushing his way through the crowd of people. The rest of the pilots, who had noticed Heero fleeing the club, soon joined him. Heero burst through the back door, and felt the cool night air crash over him. He needed to feed and soon.

"Hey Heero!" Duo called.

Heero whirled around and started backing away.

"Well it was really nice seeing all of you again, but I gotta run! We really should do this again some time soon! See ya around!" Heero called as he ran off into the night.

"Is it just me or is Yuy acting really weird?" Wufei asked.

"No he is definitely acting strange," Duo said.

Heero ran through the back alley's, until he was sure Duo and the others hadn't followed him. He leaned back against the cold brick wall and removed his shades, before looking around. His eyes glowed brightly as he searched around for an appropriate meal. There was an abundance of people out tonight, but Heero only searched for certain types of prey. He would only feed on people with no one to worry about them. He wouldn't kill them, only drain them to a point a family member, or friend would notice something was wrong. He would erase the victims' mind after he was finished feeding, so he or she wouldn't blab about it, and wouldn't go crazy. The vampire race wasn't known to really exist, and if he wanted to leave his prey alive he would have to be cautious. Heero focused his telepathic ability to scan the people in the area's minds. He found his victim only four blocks over. A young women by the name of Nattily. She was in her mid twenty's, with blond hair, and honey brown eyes. Her family had disowned her after she sought out a career in professional kick boxing. She hadn't made any friends, because she was to focused on her goal. So she was the perfect pray for the evening. Heero walked over the four blocks to see Nattily just stepping out of a local gym. He followed her for a few moments until she stepped into an alley to take a short cut to her apartment.

Nattily stopped and whirled around when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Once she was satisfied that no one was there, she turned back around only to bump into Heero. "Sorry for this," Heero murmured to her. He spun her around until her back was against his chest. One of his arms locked around her waist, while the other tilted her head to the side. "What the hell are you doing!" Nattily screamed while trying to brake the Heero's hold. "You better save your lung power for breathing," Heero growled before sinking his fangs into the joint where neck and shoulder met. Nattily was about to let out a shriek, but it died in her throat when Heero bit down harder on her neck in warning. 'Stay quiet, and this won't turn any more painful than it has to,' Heero mentally told her. Vampires could summon up visions to distract their prey from any pain, but it made their blood lust harder to control, and Heero was to far gone to try summoning a distraction. It was either a little pain or death, he figured the girl would want to live. Just because she had no one now, didn't mean she couldn't find someone for the future. Warmth spread through his body as he continued to drink from Nattily. He felt her body going limp, so he took one more swallow before licking the wounds on her neck making them heal completely. He swept Nattily up into his arms and took her to her apartment. He laid her on her bed and placed his palm over her eyes. He erased his visit from her mind, and left silently without looking back.

A/N: That's it for chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Confusion

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: He felt her body going limp, so he took one more swallow before licking the wounds on her neck making them heal completely. He swept Nattily up into his arms and took her to her apartment. He laid her on her bed and placed his palm over her eyes. He erased his visit from her mind, and left silently without looking back.

AU...

Chapter 2

After Heero's little hello and goodbye, the pilots didn't feel much like partying. They all had an odd feeling about Heero and none new what to think about it. Quatre tried using his empathic abilities, but didn't come into to contact with the link to Heero. He had developed a link to all the pilots during the war, and if no word came he would check up on them that way. He found it strange that he couldn't reach Heero.

"Well we could always go back to his place and ask him what the hell is going on," Wufei said as they walked down the street.

"I, for once, agree with wuffers here," Duo said pointing at Wufei.

"Wufei! Maxwell my name is Wufei!" the Chinese pilot growled.

"We really should check on him," Quatre said worriedly.

"So it's settled. We all head back to Heero's apartment and have a little chat," Trowa said.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Duo said.

"Considering we usually stay with Heero when ever we come to visit, he shouldn't be to surprised to see us," Quatre said.

"Well lets hope your right, because last time I checked Yuy didn't like surprises," Wufei said.

"Well you never know Wuffers! He has changed a lot," Duo said.

"Maxwell!" Wufei growled before going after the now laughing Duo.

Heero stepped out of the shower, dressed now in a black tank-top and blue-jeans. His body seemed to thrum with the newly supplied blood, and it made him feel slightly hyper.

"Well it's only twelve, if I left to find something to do I'd surely be back by sunrise," Heero said to himself.

"You know it's said that talking to yourself is one of the first signs that your going crazy," the long haired blond from the club commented.

"Tell that to your lover Angelo," Heero quipped.

"Hey! I do not talk to myself!" The long haired obsidian countered.

"Devlin?" Angelo asked skeptically.

Devlin rolled his crimson eyes.

"Ok so I don't talk to myself all the time," Devlin said with a smirk.

"So who were those people that showed up at the club? You seemed to be familiar with them," Angelo said lighting a cigarette.

"Some old friends. I really wish you wouldn't smoke," Heero sighed.

"Oh afraid it'll kill me," Angelo said smirking revealing a pearly white fang.

"No. The smoke just stinks," Heero said glaring at his friend.

"I have to agree. Damn our enhanced senses!" Devlin smiled revealing a similar pair of fangs slightly shorter than Angelo's.

"You guys need to go eat, your darker halves are showing," Heero said.

"What do you mean half? I'm all dark baby!" Devlin said winking at Heero.

"Yea especially in foreplay you fucking tease!" Angelo said kissing the side of Devlin's neck.

"Oh shut up! You know you love it," Devlin said.

"You two are warped beyond repair," Heero said shaking his head.

"I'm hungry!" Devlin said grabbing his jacket he'd thrown over the back of the couch.

"Well sorry we didn't stay long," Angelo said following his lover to the door.

"Guys? Those people that you saw at the club. All of them are off limits, understand?" Heero said.

"Yea, Sweet heart we got it!" Devlin called over his shoulder as he reached the door.

Just as Devlin opened the door, he found him self eye to eye with Duo.

"Whoa! My bad must be the wrong apartment," Duo said starring at Devlin for a moment.

"No, your Heero's friend right?" Angelo asked poking his head out the door.

"Friends," Duo said motioning to the small group behind him.

"Oh, well he's inside," Devlin said walking past Duo and the group.

"Later love!" Angelo hollered back before following Devlin.

"Love?" Wufei asked with a raised brow.

"He was probably joking Wufei," Quatre said pointing at Duo, who looked to be clearly pissed.

"Those were the guys Heero was dancing with at the club," Duo growled before walking into the apartment.

The apartment was nice. The living room was white with black trim, furnished with a black leather couch, and chair. A silver glass top coffee table, and entertainment center, equipped with a wide screen tv, and DVD player. All of these furnishing sat atop a black plush carpet. The kitchen was a rich red color with black marble counter tops, and mahogany cabinets.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Heero said shutting the door they'd left open.

All four pilots jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that you scared the hell out of us!" Duo said.

"Maybe you Maxwell," Wufei snapped.

"Sorry," Heero said walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Sure you are buddy," Duo said skeptically.

"Heero are you feeling alright?" Quatre asked when again he sensed nothing from his friend.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Heero asked freezing Quatre in place with his icy stare.

"Um...well you left in a hurry," Quatre said shifting closer to Trowa.

"I had something I needed to do," Heero said.

"Is that leather couch a pull out like the other couch was?" Duo asked.

"No," Heero replied.

"Then where are we supposed to sleep Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"A hotel, I would assume," Heero replied.

"Well you usually let us camp out here," Quatre said with a small smile.

"Do to the current circumstances, I'm afraid that won't be an option this time," Heero said.

"What circumstances?" Duo asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Suddenly the phone rang making Quatre jump. Heero looked at him amused for a moment before getting up and answering the phone.

"Yuy," Heero answered.

The pilots looked around the room more closely while Heero was on the phone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then they hadn't seen what Heero had done to his bedroom yet.

"Well I can't very well allow that," Heero said to the other person on the phone.

Duo quirked a brow at that.

"Right, I'll be there shortly," Heero said hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

Duo really wasn't liking the weird eery look Heero had in his eyes.

"Sorry to cut our reunion short, but something's come up that can't be ignored. I need to leave and you guys should probably start looking for a hotel," Heero said grabbing his black leather trench coat from the coat rack.

"Do you need any help?" Trowa asked.

"No I can handle it, I'll show you all out," Heero said motioning them towards the door.

"Well can we meet you for coffee somewhere tomorrow?" Quatre asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Quat, but I've made prior arrangements. Some other time?" Heero asked.

Everyone stood in the hallway as Heero closed and locked his door.

"Listen buddy you better clear your schedule for tomorrow night because we need to talk?" Duo said agitated.

"I'll call you and let you know. Good evening," Heero said before heading out of the building.

Duo ran after him to give some smart remark, but stopped when Heero seemed to have vanished.

"This is so weird," Duo said heading back over to his friends, who had already started walking down the street.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will have more up soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Altercation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "I'll call you and let you know. Good evening," Heero said before heading out of the building. Duo ran after him to give some smart remark, but stopped when Heero seemed to have vanished. "This is so weird," Duo said heading back over to his friends, who had already started walking down the street.

AU

Chapter 3

"This is an injustice! Why do I have to share a room with Maxwell!" Wufei ranted.

"Because Quat and Tro want to be alone. It's not like I'm thrilled with the arrangement either Wuffers!" Duo ranted.

The pilots only had enough money with them at the moment to get two rooms at the Shades Inn. Trowa and Quatre agreed to be 'room-mates', and of course this caused Wufei and Duo to room together, which neither took well.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if Yuy had just let us stay at his place like we used to!" Wufei yelled.

"Dude! When we stay at Heero's we all stay in the same room! We would still be rooming together!" Duo shouted.

"Yes but I wouldn't have to be alone with you!" Wufei said pointing at him.

"Look Quatre can go to the bank tomorrow, and get enough for us all to have our own rooms! So your just gonna have to pull your head out of your ass for one evening! Can you handle that Wuffers!" Duo growled.

"Ha! I know why your angry! Because Heero invited his two buddies from the club over and not us!" Wufei shouted.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Duo yelled.

"It has everything to do with your being an asshole!" Wufei ranted.

"This coming from a man who chases me around with a fucking katana almost every day!" Duo shouted.

"Hey you people shut up! Other people are trying to sleep!" some people from the room next to them shouted.

"Fuck off!" Duo and Wufei roared.

"So explain the situation to me again?" Heero asked.

"Another group of vampires just arrived and they've been moving in on others territory and doing as they please," Devlin stated.

They were currently at an abandoned warehouse, that had been set up as a surveillance location. It kept tabs on all the surrounding area's to make sure other vampires weren't getting to wild.

"Well they better not set a foot in our territory or I might just feel obligated to rip them apart," Angelo said.

"Well lets track them down and explain the rules," Heero sighed, but smirked.

"Oh goodie a fight," Devlin chuckled.

"Well we better hurry before sunlight," Angelo said checking the clock.

It was currently 2:30 in the morning.

"Well the sun will be up in...about four and a half hours so we better make this quick," Heero said.

"Not to quick I've really been bored lately," Devlin pouted.

"Well if there as unorganized as they seem, it will be boring anyway...I got it lets 'explain' the rules, and then go bar hopping!" Angelo said.

"Sounds like a plan," Heero said standing from his seat beside the monitors.

"Well they were last seen down by Joe's liquor store," Angelo said.

"We're taking my car!" Devlin cheered.

"Only if I drive. I'm sorry but you and a viper don't mix well," Angelo said.

Heero laughed at the glare Angelo received for that comment.

"Well fuck you to Angel," Devlin said flipping off his lover.

"Lets go morons," Heero chuckled heading out the door.

"Wufei?" Duo whispered.

"Huh?" Wufei answered.

"Are you asleep?" Duo asked.

"No, I'm asleep Maxwell," Wufei said sarcastically.

"What do you thinks going on with Heero?" Duo asked.

"I haven't a clue in hell! This is Yuy your asking about? Have any of us ever known what's going on with him," Wufei answered.

"Well I have a feeling something more fucked up than usual is going on," Duo said seriously.

"Look Maxwell we'll go check on Yuy tomorrow afternoon if it will make you feel better," Wufei growled.

"Thanks Woofie!" Duo chirped.

"Goodnight Maxwell," Wufei snapped.

"Wuffers?" Duo asked.

"What!" Wufei growled.

"I wuv you!" Duo cooed.

"Go to sleep you braided idiot!" Wufei wailed.

"This is so stupid," Devlin said.

They were now walking around in a grave yard.

"These guys are already dead, and they think running around in a graveyard is fun? The must be fledglings," Angelo commented.

"Well so much for a fun evening of bar fights, and bar hopping," Heero sighed.

"Dude I'm older then most of the people who have died here," Angelo said looking at tomb stones.

"Geezer," Heero commented.

"Infant," Angelo countered.

"Hey there they are!" Devlin said pointing at a crypt in the center of the cemetery.

"This shouldn't take long there's only three," Heero snorted.

"And by the weak ora there giving off, I was indeed right about them being fledglings," Angelo said walking up to the crypt.

"Hey fellas we got company!" a short vampire with a bad haircut sang.

"Hey there sex god how's it flying?" a toller vampire with green hair said sauntering over to Devlin.

"Hey buddy! That's my sex god if you don't mind," Angelo said wrapping an arm around Devlin's waist in a very possessive manner.

"Sorry gramps! Maybe the younger of your group would be interested," the third vampire with spiked up white hair said eyeing Heero.

"Look, you guys have been trespassing on other vampires territory's, and we thought it best to warn you to ask permission first," Heero said glaring at the white haired vampire.

"It's not like they can kill us for stepping on there ground," the one with the bad haircut replied.

"Oh there are ways to kill a vampire especially one as weak as yourself," Angelo said with a smirk.

"Fuck you pops," the one with the green hair snapped.

"Careful pissing off an elder is not wise," Devlin said.

"Well lets see what you got," the one with white hair said cockily.

Angelo's eyes glowed and the one with white hair found himself floating in the air before sailing through it into a large angle tomb stone.

"Damn this is going to be quick," Devlin commented stepping up to the one with the bad hair cut.

The vampire with the bad haircut pulled out a little knife and charged at Devlin. Devlin sidestepped and kicked the guy in the back of the head. Heero just walked over to the one with green hair and smirked at him.

"What are you so cocky about! You don't seem to be much older than me," the green haired one hissed.

Suddenly Heero was behind the green haired vampire. He kicked the back of his knee making him kneel, and promptly snapped the other vampires neck.

"Too slow," Heero chuckled.

The other two vampires ran over and picked up there buddy.

"We'll be back fucker's," they shouted while running off.

"Hopefully with permission next time," Angelo called.

"That was so damn boring," Devlin drawled.

"Well lets go bar hopping!" Angelo cheered.

Heero just chuckled and shook his head.

A/N: Another chapter is finished! Please review people! Not many are reviewing and that makes me sad! So you:points: click and review!


	4. Dusk

A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: The other two vampires ran over and picked up there buddy. "We'll be back fucker's," they shouted while running off. "Hopefully with permission next time," Angelo called. "That was so damn boring," Devlin drawled. "Well lets go bar hopping!" Angelo cheered. Heero just chuckled and shook his head.

AU

Chapter 4

Duo pounded on Wufei's door again. As soon as the banks opened that mornig Wufei practically dragged Quatre to the bank, and made him get enough for them to have separate rooms. As soon as that was done Wufei dragged Duo out of bed, and into the hotel hallway, before walking back in and locking Duo out. That had happened hours ago though and Duo had his own room now. He was currently pounding on Wufei's door, to get him to drive him back to Heero's in the rental car, they got before coming to the hotel.

"Wuffers! It is currently 12:01 that means it's afternoon, and you said we would go afternoon!" Duo shouted.

"Go ask Winner and Barton!" Wufei growled through the door.

"They went to get lunch," Duo stated.

"Go...away...Maxwell!" Wufei warned.

"This is an injustice Wuffers! You said you would!" Duo shouted.

"Why can't you go yourself!" Wufei roared.

"Because both Quatre and Trowa forbade me to ever drive a rental car again, because of what happened last time," Duo growled.

"Oh...Damn it!" Wufei growled opening the door.

"Thank you Wuffers!" Duo cheered glomping the temperamental pilot.

"You know I'm only doing this to shut you up," Wufei said walking to the parking lot.

"You know you love me!" Duo chuckled.

"Love to kill you," Wufei muttered.

"I heard that!" Duo groused.

"I know," Wufei smirked.

Duo just flipped off his friend and got in the car. The drive wouldn't take that long, but he was sure he could drive Wufei crazy before they got there.

"So heard from Sally lately?" Duo asked.

"No," Wufei snapped defensively.

"Oh? I believe I heard Quatre say that you and her went to dinner before we left to visit Heero," Duo said.

"Maxwell I 'm behind the wheel of a car, and there is only an air-bag on my side of it. Do you really want to be taunting me?" Wufei asked.

"Right, isn't it such a pretty day?" Duo asked changing the subject.

"Are you ever quiet?" Wufei asked exasperated.

"Yea...when I'm asleep," Duo said.

"You snore," Wufei gripped.

"Not as loud as you," Duo said.

"Oh shut up we're here," Wufei said roughly turning into the parking lot, causing Duo to hit his head on the window.

"Ow!" Duo yelled.

"Lets hurry up, and check on Yuy," Wufei sighed.

"What's the hurry expecting Sally's call?" Duo taunted.

"No!" Wufei shouted blushing slightly.

"How sweet!" Duo laughed.

Wufei just ignored the braided pilot all the way to Heero's apartment door.

"Hey Heero!" Duo called knocking on the door.

There was no answer so Duo tried opening the door, and of course the door was locked.

"He did say he had prior arrangements," Wufei stated leaning against the wall.

"Yea right! He is a terrible liar," Duo said kicking the bottom of the door.

"Oh? He didn't sound like he was lying to me," Wufei said.

"Well I can tell," Duo said.

"He doesn't seem to be here at the moment so lets just come back later," Wufei said.

"Fine! But he is going to get an earful later!" Duo shouted at the door.

"He gets that anyway," Wufei snorted heading for the stairs.

"Ha fucking ha, Wuffers" Duo pouted.

"Your just worried he's off with those two guys that were here last night," Wufei smirked.

"No he's not! You don't really think he is do you?" Duo asked seriously.

"Lord Maxwell! Why don't you just tell him how you feel and end everyone else's suffering!" Wufei sighed.

"Because this is Heero! You don't just say 'I love you' to the perfect soldier!" Duo ranted waving his arms.

"Oh why not? Yuy always liked facts," Wufei stated.

"You just want me to get shot don't you?" Duo said, giving Wufei a mock glare.

"What gave me away?" Wufei drawled.

"You," Duo chuckled.

The pilots headed back over to the hotel to wait on Quatre and Trowa, or Duo waited, Wufei just went to his room, after warning Duo not to knock on his door for a few hours under warning of a late night hair cut. Duo just thought he'd take a little nap, and called Wufei's room asking him to wake him up in two hours.

"Well Heero better get ready for a real talking to," Duo grumbled closing his eyes.

When Duo opened his eyes again it was 6:00pm.

"Fuck!" Duo cursed jumping out of bed.

He had just gone to sleep wearing his black shirt, and pants, so he didn't have to get dressed. He ran down to Wufei's room and banged on the door.

"What!" Wufei shouted opening his door.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up! It's six o'clock at night!" Duo ranted.

"What? And disturb the quiet?" Wufei asked smirking.

"You are an asshole," Duo said.

"Shut up. If you want to see Yuy so badly you'll have to go by yourself. Winner and Barton went to dinner, and I have plans," Wufei said.

"I can't take the car! Plans?" Duo asked raising a brow.

"Yes plans, and since when have done what your told anyway?" Wufei asked.

"Sally's coming isn't she?" Duo chuckled.

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted.

"Oh shut it I'm going!" Duo laughed.

"Why didn't you just go alone earlier?" Wufei asked irritably.

"What? And miss irritating you?" Duo grinned evilly.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei raged.

Heero stretched and yawned climbing out of bed. The sun had just gone down a few minutes ago. He made his bed and looked around the room. His room was fairly large with midnight blue paint and, black trim. The bed was king size, with black silk sheets and satin blankets. There weren't any windows so he had no need for a coffin. A mahogany dresser was across his room next to the door, and a glass top table sat next to his bed. He looked up at his unique ceiling. The ceiling was a solid mirror. The only thing giving away the perfect reflection of his room was the black quarts chandelier hanging in the middle of it. He made sure to put the only light fixture in the middle of the ceiling so he wouldn't have it directly above his bed. The mirror ceiling was there for one reason. When a vampire first awakens it takes a few minutes for it's senses to be fully aware. So Heero had a mirror placed as his ceiling so he had a full view of the room when he first awakened, thus letting him know if he had company. Yes vampire's were incredibly lethargic during the day, but they could be awake. He also snorted as he gazed into his own reflection.

"If a vampire's reflection couldn't be scene then how in the hell could we keep our existence a secret there are mirror's all over the place," Heero muttered to himself.

A person however, would be able to tell something was off if they witnessed a vampire bursting into flames if hit directly by the sun. God he didn't even want to run through how many fuck ups people had made in how to tell a human from a vampire, some were right some were wrong.

"Who the fuck came up with crosses hurt vampires? If silver yes, but just a regular cross?" Heero asked himself fingering the black diamond cross that hung around his neck ,he also had a similar cross hanging from his ear.

'You think ending your life will stop your suffering?' a feminine voice rang in his head.

Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No it only intensifies it," Heero whispered vehemently heading for the shower.

A/N: Another chapter is done! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Suspicious

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: 'You think ending your life will stop your suffering?' a feminine voice rang in his head. Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No it only intensifies it," Heero whispered vehemently heading for the shower.

AU...

Chapter 5

After avoiding being killed by an angry Wufei, Duo headed for Heero's. Well first he had to stop and get some food, he was starving! He got Heero a burger, so his buddy couldn't make the excuse of having to go get some food. Duo walked up to Heero's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered so he banged on the door loudly.

"I know your in there! If you don't open this door I will brake it down!"

Duo glared daggers at the door when it didn't open.

"Fine be an asshole!" Duo growled turning around to leave.

He heard the door fly open and turned around to give Heero an ear full, but stopped short when he noticed what Heero was wearing. Heero was wet, he had probably just hopped out of the shower. His hair was matted around his face and forehead in the most erotic way. He was shirtless, and some of the water dripping from his hair started to drip down his neck and chest as well. Duo stared curiously at the black diamond cross around Heero's neck for a second, before his eyes traveled down to the sinfully tight black leather pants. They hung low on his hips, and he had left them unbuttoned, and only halfway zipped, in his haste to answer the door Duo guessed. Duo didn't see any sign of a boxer or brief, underwear band, so that probably meant that Heero was going nude underneath that tight leather. He felt himself start to harden and tried desperately not to drool.

"Duo?" Heero asked looking at his friend questioningly.

"I uh...brought you dinner!" Duo said cheerfully holding up the bag of food.

"Oh...Duo I'm not real-," Heero was interrupted by Duo.

"Oh come on man why are you avoiding me!" Duo shouted.

"I am not avoiding you," Heero stated.

"Well then invite me in for dinner," Duo challenged.

"Look I have somewhere-," Heero was again interrupted, but this time by his cell phone.

"What?" Heero answered.

Duo watched as aggravation, amusement, and humor crossed Heero's features.

"He has chained you to the bed?" Heero asked amused.

Duo's jaw dropped.

"No I won't come and look. Oh shut up you know you love it...yea you to, by Angelo," Heero said hanging up the phone.

Heero almost burst into a fit of laughter when he saw the look on Duo's face.

"That was a friend of mine trying to explain that he wouldn't be able to keep our plans," Heero chuckled.

Duo closed his mouth and tried not to stare at Heero.

"Well...I guess sense I don't have to meet anyone, we can stay here," Heero said.

Duo just nodded and followed Heero.

'Perfect soldier has a perfect ass,' Duo mentally commented.

"Sorry I ran out half naked, but the pounding on my door gave me little time to answer," Heero said zipping and buttoning his pants.

"Oh, no prob it was my fault," Duo said.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Heero asked grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"First lets eat," Duo said taking two burgers and two orders of fries.

"I'm not really hungry," Heero said glaring at the burger.

"Did the burger offend you in some way?" Duo asked jokingly.

"Huh? Uh no," Heero said.

Duo looked at his friend curiously.

"Are you ok man?" Duo asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Heero snorted.

Duo was having trouble keeping up with the small conversation, because a larger problem was developing in his pants.

"Both," Duo said gruffly.

Heero stared at Duo for a minute. His hearing was sharp and he didn't miss the pitch change in Duo's voice.

"Are you ok?" Heero asked.

"Your diverting the question to me," Duo stated looking into Heero's eyes.

Heero looked away for a moment before looking back.

"No, not entirely," Heero said.

"Oh? What's the problem?" Duo asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Heero chuckled darkly heading for his bedroom.

"Hey man where you going?" Duo asked following.

"To get a shirt it's cold in here," Heero answered.

Duo followed Heero into his room and stopped to look around.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yea?" Heero replied pulling on his black tank-top.

"Why is there a mirror on your ceiling?" Duo asked pointing up.

"Oh...kink?" Heero lied.

Duo had to resist the urge to throw Heero on that bed and show him some kink.

"Your lying," Duo stated.

"It's none of your business," Heero snapped.

"Hey! I'm worried about you man, don't go being an asshole about it," Duo growled.

"Sorry I'm just hung-," Heero cut himself off.

"I brought you food remember," Duo said stepping closer and watching him closely.

'Fuck,' Heero mentally shouted.

"I don't handle greasy food well," Heero said.

Duo just gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm sure you could eat both burgers and fries, if your eating habits haven't changed," Heero said with a smirk.

"Bite me," Duo said in mock anger.

Heero leaned over and nipped the side of Duo's neck.

"Heero!" Duo yelled in surprise.

Duo stepped back a couple of steps to stop himself from kissing the wing pilot.

"You asked," Heero said smirking.

Heero's brow furrowed when he noticed Duo's body heat rose and his heart rate had accelerated when he nipped him.

'Is he afraid?' Heero thought.

"Uh...what's with the cross, you never struck me as the religious type," Duo said to change the subject, touching the cross to make a further point.

Duo was surprised when Heero grabbed his wrist in a crushing grip.

"Don't touch," Heero warned pushing Duo's hand away.

Heero could feel Duo's pulse and hear the blood rushing through it with each beat of his heart. His eyes kept there blue color, because he wasn't in serous need to feed he was just hungry. His eyes would turn crimson if he didn't eat for long periods of time.

'Thank god I fed yesterday, or night anyway,' Heero thought.

"Ok no prob, you can let go of my wrist now," Duo said.

Heero noticed that he was still holding Duo's wrist, albeit loosely. Duo's heart rate had accelerated even more.

"Are you afraid of me?" Heero asked sadly.

"Huh? No way!" Duo said disbelievingly.

"Your pulse is going like you've ran a marathon," Heero said.

"Well it's not because I'm afraid," Duo said stepping closer.

"Then what's wrong?" Heero said stepping up chest to chest with Duo.

He now had to look up to see Duo's eyes, because Duo was at least a foot taller. Duo looked down into Heero's eyes. They were so close to each other, and Duo had a hard time not looking at Heero's mouth when he spoke. He looked over to the side and closed his eyes trying to get himself under control.

"Duo?" Heero asked worriedly as he reached up a hand and placed it on Duo's cheek, pushing him back to where he was facing him.

'That's it!' Duo thought before his eyes snapped open and he wrapped his arm around Heero's waist.

He used his other hand to grab the back of Heero's head pulling him forward and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Heero gasped in surprise, and Duo took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Heero's velvety soft cavern. Heero's eyes widened for a moment before fluttering closed. Duo growled into the kiss as Heero's tongue joined his in a slippery dance.

A/N: And another chapter is finished! Things are heating up! Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Revlelation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: For this chapter is HEAVY LIME! 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Heero's eyes widened for a moment before fluttering closed. Duo growled into the kiss as Heero's tongue joined his in a slippery dance.

AU...

Chapter 6

Duo backed Heero up against the wall, not braking the kiss, and lifted one leg up onto his hip before grinding against him roughly. Duo swallowed Heero's cry of pleaser, and tightened the grip he had on Heero's upper thigh as he ground against him again. When the need for air arose Duo broke the kiss only to trail kisses down the side of Heero's neck.

"Duo!" Heero cried out in pleaser as Duo ground against him again.

One of Heero's hands was at the base of Duo's neck, while the other was fisted in the shoulder of Duo's shirt. Duo kissed his way back up Heero's neck and again took his lips in a fiery kiss. Suddenly Duo's tongue struck something sharp and the coppery taste of blood hit his tongue.

"Ow!" Duo said braking the kiss.

'Oh. Fuck.' Was the only thought that ran through Heero's mind. His canines had extended and cut Duo's tongue. Now his craving for blood intensified as he tasted Duo's blood still on his lips. Heero just stared at Duo wide eyed and waited to see what happened.

"Um...Your not hiding a razor in your mouth are you?" Duo asked puzzled.

Heero just shook his head.

"Heero?" Duo asked questioningly.

"Um...I need to tale you something," Heero said pushing Duo away slightly, and removing his leg from Duo's hip.

"Okay," Duo said unsure.

"You might want to sit down for this," Heero said nervously.

"How bad is this?" Duo asked sitting on the bed.

"Well that depends," Heero said staying by the wall.

"On what?" Duo asked.

"Your sanity," Heero stated.

"Huh?" Duo asked arching a brow.

"Well...there really isn't an easy way to put this so I'll just be blunt...and try not to run away from me when I tell you," Heero said.

"Oh shit...what?...Wait a minute run! Why the fuck would I run away from you?" Duo asked.

"I'm a vampire," Heero said watching Duo closely.

Duo burst out laughing.

"Jesus man don't scare me like that! I mean I'm glad you got a good sense of humor, a little odd, but funny none the less, but you really shouldn't scare me like that buddy," Duo laughed.

"I'm not joking," Heero exclaimed.

"Oh yea? How bout some proof?" Duo asked.

Heero glared and smiled revealing his fangs.

"You could have had a dentist give you those," Duo snorted.

"Fine," Heero said walking out of the room only to return a few moments later holding a knife.

"Whoa! What's that for?" Duo asked scooting back on the bed a little.

Heero didn't say anything he just took the knife and sliced his forearm open.

"Shit! Heero!" Duo shouted jumping up off the bed and grabbing Heero's wounded arm to inspect it.

Duo's eyes widened as the wound healed right before his eyes.

"Ok I admit that, that is not normal," Duo said still shocked.

He looked up to see Heero's eyes, but Heero had turned his head to the side to avoid Duo's gaze.

"Heero vampires aren't real!" Duo exclaimed gripping Heero's arm tighter.

"Yet there's one right in front of you," Heero sighed sadly and looked into Duo's confused eyes.

"But how this is impossible!" Duo cried placing his hand over Heero's heart to feel it beating.

Duo did feel it beating but it was extremely slow.

"Your hearts still beating! A vampire's heart doesn't beat!" Duo said.

"Answer me this. If the way you kill a vampire is staking it through the heart, then what good would that do if the heart wasn't even beating in the first place? A lot of things written about vampires is untrue Duo," Heero said sadly.

"Your also breathing," Duo added.

"Well we can live without air for an amazing amount of time, but we would eventually die without it," Heero stated.

"Vampires drink blood though right?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Heero answered.

"Then you kill people?" Duo asked carefully.

"Actually, we can feed without killing our food source. We just erase our 'visit' from their mind before we leave them," Heero said.

Duo just nodded still in shock.

"Duo?" Heero asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Duo replied.

"What now?" Heero asked.

"How long?" Duo asked.

"One year," Heero said.

Duo just stared at him.

"Would you just sa-," Heero was interrupted as Duo's lips crashed down on his.

Duo just needed to know one thing. If Heero was a vampire did that mean that Heero would hurt him? If it did then Heero wasn't Heero anymore, and he would let himself be killed, because that would mean his reason for living would be over. If Heero wouldn't hurt him, then he didn't give a damn what he was as long as he was Heero. Heero opened his mouth to protest only to have Duo's tongue cut off any protest. Then the taste of Duo's blood again flooded his senses.

"Duo stop!" Heero said braking the kiss.

"Why?" Duo asked watching Heero closely.

Heero's pupils had changed, now resembling cat's eyes, only still Prussian blue.

"Your tongue is bleeding," Heero stated.

Duo just moved in and kissed Heero again. Blood lust was starting to set in and Heero roughly pushed Duo away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Heero said a bit unsteadily.

He could hear Duo's heart beating in his ears, and his blood was so sweet.

"Then don't," Duo said walking back up until he was chest to chest with him again.

Duo leaned in and kissed Heero again, this kiss was short however and he broke the kiss to trail kisses down Heero's neck. Unfortunately the way Duo's head was tilted to get access to Heero's throat, gave Heero a perfect opening to feed. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's neck. His fangs touched the skin but Heero pulled back and pushed Duo away again.

"Duo you have to leave now," Heero said airily.

He really needed to go feed now. He could barely restrain himself as it was. He made a move for the bedroom door only to be caught around the waist by Duo.

"Duo damn it! I have to go!" Heero shouted.

Duo dragged Heero to the bed, before throwing him on it and straddling his hips pinning his arms beside his head.

"Why do you need to go?" Duo asked.

"I need to feed," Heero growled.

"Well then feed off me," Duo said seriously.

"NO! I can't do that now get off or I'll throw you off!" Heero roared.

"You said you don't kill your victims! Prove it! Feed off me, and don't erase my memory. I need to know Heero," Duo ended softly.

"Du-," Duo's lips descended on his own fiercely cutting off any further protest.

Duo held both of Heero's wrist in one hand, as his other trailed down to Heero's leg pulling it up on his hip again and grinding roughly against him. Heero cried out breaking the kiss, and throwing his head back. Duo sucked on the juncture between neck and shoulder and waited for Heero to make up his mind. The lust and blood lust were weakening his resolve with every grind of their hips his mind became more fuzzy.

"Duo please?" Heero asked desperately as he felt his control slipping further and further away.

"Heero trust me. Take from me, I need to know," Duo said grinding against him again letting out a moan of pleasure.

Heero's muscles began to tighten as he felt his release approaching. He grabbed the back of Duo's neck and tilted his head slightly to the right. He kissed and licked the juncture between neck and shoulder, and just as his climax hit him he sank his fangs deep into the offered flesh.

"Fuck!" Duo cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He let go of Heero's wrists and moved his hand to the back of Heero's neck pulling Heero down harder against his neck. It didn't hurt anymore and was adding to the pleasure he was receiving. He was starting to get light headed do to his approaching climax, and blood loss. He ground harshly once more against Heero's willing body, before crying out and losing consciousness. Heero released Duo's neck and licked the bite mark. Duo was breathing heavily on top of him, though unconscious. He was also trying to catch his breath, and trying to think. He wouldn't erase Duo's memory and decided to wait for Duo to wake up and see what happened from there.

A/N: Well not exactly a lemon but closer! So what do you think? Should Duo stay with our poor tortured Hee-chan or leave him to is loneliness? Please review and tell me!


	7. Duo's Decision

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: For this chapter is HEAVY LIME! 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: Heero released Duo's neck and licked the bite mark. Duo was breathing heavily on top of him, though unconscious. He was also trying to catch his breath, and trying to think. He wouldn't erase Duo's memory and decided to wait for Duo to wake up and see what happened from there.

AU...

Chapter 7

Duo slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw himself laying beside a sleeping Heero.

"What the hell possessed you to put a giant mirror on your ceiling?" Duo asked.

Heero didn't respond and snuggled closer to Duo's shoulder. Duo looked around the room for a clock. He noticed a small clock on the glass top table next to the bed. It was 10:00am which meant, assuming this legend was true, Heero wouldn't wake up for several more hours. Duo moved to stretch and grimaced when he felt his pants sticking to him.

"Man I need a shower," Duo said standing up and heading to the bathroom across the room.

Heero had a very nice bathroom. The floor, tub, shower tiles, and counter tops, were black marble. His tub looked like it would fit five people in it, and the shower was also large. He took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Uh oh, didn't think about the cloths situation," Duo said to himself looking around the bathroom.

He located a black bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Duo also found a hair brush and hair dryer. He growled at the hair dryer as he noticed 'Devlin' carved into the handle with a little smiley devil beside it.

"I'm gonna have to ask Heero about that later," Duo grumble brushing an drying his hair.

He put his hair in the custom braid, and looked around for a washer or dryer. He found them in a closet like room next to the kitchen.

"Well its 12:00pm now, so I probably have another six hours before Hee-chan wakes up...I'M GONNA DIE OF BOREDOM!" Duo shouted dramatically.

He ran back to the bedroom to see if that had bothered Heero. Heero was sleeping like the dead though, and didn't seem at all bothered. Duo snickered as he thought about the phrase 'sleeping like the dead' and how ironic that in this case it was true. His stomach then decided to make itself known, and growled loudly. He headed to the kitchen and looked into the fridge to discover it was empty.

"OH GOD I AM GONNA DIE!" Duo wailed.

"WUFEI I SWEAR IF YOU KILLED DUO AND SUNK THE CAR IN A LAKE! ALLA WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM SERIOUSLY INJURING YOU!" Quatre shouted.

'Man he is scary when he's mad' Wufei thought to himself.

"I did not kill Maxwell, though I would love to. He took the car to go see Heero and I guess he ended up staying there for the night," Wufei stated.

"Well I suppose it is a possibility. They might have finally gotten together! This is so great!" Quatre squealed and ran from the room to get the keys to the other car.

"Does your boyfriend do complete one-eighty's often?" Wufei asked.

Trowa just gave a quiet smile, and chuckled lightly.

Duo had finally discovered the food he had brought over last night. He had thankfully however, had been to distracted to eat that night. Duo groaned as he thought about Heero, and he placed his fingers lightly on the place Heero had bit him. The bite mark was gone, but he still felt it tingle and kind of throb when he thought about it. Duo was once again fully clothed in his black pants, red shirt, and black jacket. Heero seemed to like his apartment below freezing. He went into the bedroom and looked down at Heeros sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Seemingly unmarked by war and all the ill fortune that had fallen on him. He knew now that Heero, was still Heero. He would have most certainly killed him if he was the blood thirsty monster from legend. Duo loved this man faults and all. Lord new he had plenty faults of his own. He looked over at the clock. It was only 4:00pm.

"I wish the sun would hurry up and go down damn it," Duo growled.

He crawled onto the bed and spooned against Heero closing his eyes.

"THE KEYS ARE NEVER GOING TO BE FOUND AGAIN!" Quatre wailed.

"Quat we will find the keys, I'm sure Duo is fine if he is with Heero," Trowa consoled.

"I think he's just nosy and wants to know if the baka, and Yuy finally hooked up," Wufei said smirking.

"I am not!" Quatre argued with a cute blush and a pout.

"Wufei stop teasing my lover," Trowa said with a small smile pulling Quatre into his arms.

"He started it," Wufei said.

"I did not!" Quatre whined.

Heero's senses slowly came back to him as the sun went down. He stiffened as he felt breath on the back of his neck, and heard a strong heart beat.

"It's okay Heero it's just me," Duo said kissing the back of his neck.

Heero was shocked. Duo had stayed with him, even after what he'd done.

"Why are you still here?" Heero asked in a small voice.

"Where else would I be. If your feeling guilty for the other night don't, I asked you to and I enjoyed it," Duo said with a chuckle.

Heero tried to turn around and give Duo a kiss but grimaced.

"I need a shower," Heero stated sitting up.

"Want some company?" Duo asked nipping the side of his throat.

Heero blushed and shivered as he stood up quickly.

"No thanks I'm capable of getting clean on my own," Heero said walking towards the bathroom.

Duo smirked and ran over spinning Heero around and kissing him passionately.

"Duo," Heero breathed as he pulled away.

"Yes," Duo said pulling an ear lobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

"I..ah! I'm not...oh god!" Heero moaned as Duo sucked feverishly at the side of his neck and pulled there lower bodies together.

"Not what?" Duo asked huskily nibbling on his ear.

"He's not that experienced in this field," Angelo said from the doorway with a smirk on his face.

Heero broke away from Duo blushing madly.

"Don't you ever knock!" he shouted flustered.

"I guess I should start to huh?" Angelo grinned wickedly.

"Love leave him alone," Devlin said chuckling.

"Who the hell are you two?" Duo asked.

"Oh hello again! I'm Devlin and this sexy devil beside me is Angelo...You already know Heero," Devlin said with a wicked smile.

It was then that Duo noticed both men had an apparent set of fangs.

"Your vampires to then?" Duo asked.

Angelo looked at Heero sharply.

"He's alright Angelo, he won't tell anyone," Heero said sternly.

"Good because if you do," Angelo bore into Duo, "You will endanger not only us, but Heero as well so I would think real hard about what your doing before jumping into it," Angelo growled.

"Angelo I said he is trust worthy!" Heero snapped.

"I just need to know that he understands wholly what position he is in Heero. We don't need another Hope incident," Angelo snapped back.

A look of raw pain and then anger flashed in Heero's eyes. Before Duo knew what happened he witness Angelo flying across the room and into the wall.

"I MAY BE A FLEDGLING BUT I WARN YOU NOW NOT TO PISS ME OFF!" Heero roared his fangs elongated and his eyes flashing red and then back to Prussian blue.

Angelo stood up and looked as though he was about to retaliate when the firm hand of his lover on his shoulder stopped him.

"No Angelo, you should not have said that when you know damn well it was no ones fault," Devlin said sounding a little choked.

"God Heero I'm sorry. I just...we lost one, I can not bare the thought of losing another," Angelo said sorrowfully.

"You have to trust me Angelo. Trust my judgement," Heero asked pleadingly.

"Fine I will trust you, but just know this, If he becomes one of them or associates with any of them...I will not hesitate to wipe him off this earth with one quick blow. Explain to him all that he must know so as not to endanger us," Angelo said wrapping his arms around Devlin and kissing the top of his head.

"We're all good again right?" Devlin asked.

"Yea it's all good," Angelo said giving Heero a grin

"Um...what the hell is going on?" Duo asked.

"I'll explain everything...after a shower," Heero said heading for the shower with a small blush on his face at the look Devlin was giving him.

"Boy are you in for an extremely wild time," Devlin said smirking at Duo, While Angelo glared at him.

"Look I would do nothing to endanger Heero," Duo stated.

"Good then I won't have to drain you dry and set you aflame then will I," Angelo said with a cold gaze.

"Behave!" Devlin said elbowing Angelo in the ribs.

Duo was about to make a comment about that when a loud knock came from the door.

"I hear three heartbeats, and a loud oriental," Angelo stated.

"That would be my friends Trowa, Quatre, and the loud Oriental," Duo said heading for the door.

"We need to meet them," Angelo stated.

Duo gave him a look.

"We won't even take a taste, scouts honor!" Devlin said.

"Were you ever in the scouts?" Duo asked.

Devlin shrugged and grinned heading for the door.

"Where the hell did Heero meet you people?" Duo asked.

"That is something you need to ask him," Angelo said following his lover.

"Something tells me I'm in for one hell of a ride," Duo said shaking his head and following the other two men.

A/N: Well I have updated! Sorry for the wait folks, writers block is a major bitch! Enjoy and review!


	8. Devlin's Plan

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters, so please refrain from suing me...thank you.

Warning: 2x1, 3x4, 5xS, yaoi, violence...the usual.

Summary: Heero, fed up with having no further purpose, plans to commit suicide until an encounter with a dark figure, changes his plans.

Set one year after Endless Waltzes, and revolves mostly around Heero and Duo.

Previously: "We need to meet them," Angelo stated. Duo gave him a look. "We won't even take a taste, scouts honor!" Devlin said. "Were you ever in the scouts?" Duo asked. Devlin shrugged and grinned heading for the door. "Where the hell did Heero meet you people?" Duo asked. "That is something you need to ask him," Angelo said following his lover. "Something tells me I'm in for one hell of a ride," Duo said shaking his head and following the other two men.

AU...

Chapter 8

Duo opened the door and smiled at his friends.

"Oh hey fellas! Quat don't kill me the car is fine!" Duo added hastily.

"I know the cars fine, I noticed it when we pulled up. So you stayed the night here?" Quatre asked innocently.

"Yea, so," Duo said.

"He want's to know if you shagged Yuy," Wufei stated bluntly and received an elbow to the ribs from a blushing Quatre.

"Real tactful there wuffers," Duo chuckled.

"It's Wufei! You braided idiot!" Wufei shouted.

"Is it alright if we come in?" Trowa spoke from behind the rest.

"Sure, come on in," Duo said hiding his nervousness.

The pilots came in and stopped when noticing the other two occupants of the room.

"Oh this is Devlin and Angelo, Heero's other friends," Duo stated keeping a close eye on the vampires as they shook hands with the pilots.

'Chill out doll, I said there would be not biting or tasting,' Devlins voice spoke from inside Duo's head.

Duo's eyes widened and then glared at Devlin. Devlin just smiled and waved at him. Angelo pulled Devlin closer to him and glared at Duo. Heero entered the room dressed in those sinfully tight black leather pants, a black silk tank, that laced up the sides, black gauntlets, and black steel toed boots. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner making his Prussian orbs more piercing than before, and the black diamond cross neckless was joined by a simple black choker, and the matching black cross hung from his left ear. The pilots turned and looked surprised while Angelo, Devlin, and Duo looked at Heero appraisingly.

"Nice choice sweety," Devlin said winking.

"I agree, what do you think Duo?" Angelo asked silently laughing at the heated gaze running over Heero's body.

"Perfect," Duo said smirking.

"When the sudden change in wardrobe Yuy?" Wufei asked his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Felt like it," Heero answered walking over to Duo.

"So Heero how are you?" Quatre asked.

"Fine," Heero said standing closely beside Duo.

Quatre just smiled, and then frowned when he still couldn't feel Heero's aura.

"You ok kitten?" Trowa asked wrapping his arms around Quatre.

Quatre nodded and relaxed into his lovers arms.

"Hey! I got an idea! Since old friends have now met knew friends lets go clubbing!" Devlin said cheerfully.

"Absolutely not," Wufei said.

"We aren't really dressed for the occasion," Quatre said motioning to his khaki slacks and pale pink shirt.

"Not a problem Pussy-Cat, we'll go shopping for this special event!" Devlin said jovially.

"Darling love, what are you planning?" Angelo asked.

"Well honey, because of the circumstances, I thought maybe you wouldn't mind treating our new friends to some stylish clubbing attire. It isn't as though you don't have enough money, and we can take your limo," Devlin said giving Angelo a pouty look.

"Alright, where did you have in mind?" Angelo asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why at Submit to Your Dominant," Devlin purred.

"That sounds...interesting," Trowa said.

"Oh trust me sugar, you won't regret this," Devlin said excitedly.

"No way," Wufei said.

"Scared Wuffles?" Duo chuckled.

"No straight Maxwell, incase you didn't notice you all have male partners, which means you will most likely be going to a gay club," Wufei stated.

"You got a point there stud, but we happen to be going to a gay, bi, and straight club," Devlin said smirking.

"I have other plans," Wufei said ignoring Duo's snicker.

"Oh, a lady friend! We'll just have to bring her along and take her shopping as well," Devlin said.

"He's got you Chang just surrender. Devlin is a force of nature," Heero commented.

Wufei sighed heavily.

"Oh goody! Now the catch!" Devlin said with a devilish smirk.

"Catch?" the pilots chorused.

"Oh yes my pretty's! All the submissive's must come with me, the dominants must go with Angelo. We are going to pick out your outfits, and you must ware what we choose," Devlin said mischievously.

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Angelo said.

The pilots looked skeptical especially Wufei and Trowa.

"Oh relax stud, I'm gay and won't touch your lady! And you sugar I am madly in love and sex crazed over my lover, I'm not interested in pussy-cat," Devlin said smiling.

This seemed to make them a little less nervous.

"Come on guys, you can trust them," Heero said.

The pilots had great respect for the wing pilot, and if he trusted Angelo and Devlin than so could they.

"We agreed then?" Devlin asked.

"Agreed," the pilots said.

Everyone headed out of the apartment, and discovered the limo already waiting.

"We will need to go back to the hotel, and pick up Sally," Wufei mumbled.

"Sure thing stud," Devlin said ordering the driver.

"Excited love," Angelo asked amused.

"Oh yea baby! Tonight we party hearty!" Devlin laughed.

Duo was sitting quietly for once looking back and forth between Angelo and Devlin.

"Relax Duo," Heero whispered in his ear.

"I'm trying," Duo whispered back.

They picked up Sally and explained what was going on, before heading over to Submit to Your Dominant, which looked to be a kinky clothing store.

"Oh god what did we resign ourselves to!" Wufei wailed as they exited the limo.

"Relax stud, my lover has good taste," Devlin assured him.

"I swear if you keep calling us by these ridiculous nicknames!" Wufei growled.

"Yea, he fears your flustered wrath. Now come along dominants!" Angelo hollered walking into one side of the store.

Wufei, Duo, and Trowa followed Angelo while Devlin, Heero, Quatre, and Sally followed Devlin into the other side of the store.

"Well Heero sweet heart, your already dressed to kill so I'll just ask your opinion on my choices," Devlin said.

"This stuff really looks..." Quatre started to say blushing madly.

"Kinky? Sexy? Forbidden?" Devlin supplied.

Quatre just nodded.

"Relax pussy-cat! Forbidden is the idea!" Devlin laughed pulling Quatre along.

"Some of these should get Wufei's attention," Sally said smirking at the clothing.

"Oh yea peach, he won't be able to take his eyes off you...his hands either," Devlin added as an afterthought.

"Careful Devlin, my guys are territorial as hell. If other people get to interested in their lovers...lets just say fight wouldn't quite cover it," Heero whispered.

"Aww sweet heart, a party ain't a party without a few thrown punches," Devlin whispered back.

"Yea but what about the un-dead people?" Heero whispered seriously.

"Way ahead of you sweet heart," Devlin said showing a small bottle of dark pink liquid in his back pocket.

Heero quirked a brow.

"Some of Angelo's blood and mine of course mixed with rose oil. Any immortal will be able to smell our scent on them, which means they are with us, and no one is stupid enough to fuck with us," Devlin whispered darkly.

"Awesome," Heero commented.

"Ooh! Pussy-cat come here!" Devlin squealed excitedly.

On the other side of the store Angelo was dealing with the others.

"You can't be serious?" Wufei said looking at his chosen outfit.

"Dead serious," Angelo said amused at Duo's sudden cough.

"Come on Wuffers! Sally will be all over you!" Duo said assuring his friends.

"He's right you know, now get changed!" Angelo said ushering Wufei into the changing room.

"But!" Wufei tried to protest.

"Now Wuffers, you agreed to this. If you go back on this, it would be dishonorable," Duo stated.

"Fuck you Maxwell," Wufei said closing the curtain.

"Alright silent one your next!" Angelo said handing Trowa his outfit.

Trowa looked slightly surprised but shrugged and went into the dressing room. Angelo began looking around and something fantastic caught his eye.

"Oh yes! Hey sweety here you go!" Angelo said shoving the outfit at Duo and then shoving Duo into the dressing room.

Back with Devlin and the submissive's.

"Yes! This was the perfect outfit for you pussy-cat!" Devlin said excitedly.

Quatre was dressed in low cut, tight black leather pants, A pale blue, see threw, sleeveless shirt that laced up and tied in the back similar to a corset, and a black, blue stoned, studded choker with a chain attached like a leash.

"I like it," Quatre said looking in the mirror and blushing slightly.

Next to come out was Sally.

"Oh peaches you look luscious!" Devlin gushed.

Sally was warring a scarlet red bodice around a black tank, with a pair of short, skin tight, black leather shorts, and spiked black heels.

"I agree," She said.

Devlin had changed into a red mesh tank, and black low-rise leather pants, and black boots. He also wore a simple thin black satin ribbon around his neck tied in a bow.

"Well we're almost ready. Heero give pussy-cat a bit of eyeliner like yourself, and peaches let your hair down and give it a good shake, " Devlin said satisfied.

Back to Angelo and the dominants.

"Well stud, I think your ready except for some eyeliner," Angelo stated.

Wufei was wearing a black shredded mesh tank, with tight low-rise black leather pants, and black army boots. His hair was down, and a black key on a silver chain hung around his neck. The key matching the set of steel handcuffs handing from his right hip.

"I suppose this is alright," Wufei said glancing at the mirror.

"Trowa you lack eyeliner as well, but other than that, you are good to go," Angelo said.

Trowa was wearing a dark moss green mesh tank, with a black leather vest over it, and tight low-rise black leather pants, with black army boots. He had a moss green choker around his neck and a coiled whip hung on his right hip. Trowa just smirked at his reflection.

"Duo I have already done your eyeliner, and you look good enough to eat," Angelo said with a smirk.

Duo was wearing a black, long sleeved, shredded mesh shirt, with tight low-rise black leather pants, and black army boots. His hair was in a loose ponytail, and a little scythe hung around his neck by a black satin ribbon. A silver chain was being used as a belt.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm all Heero's," Duo chuckled.

Angelo had changed into a blue shredded silk tank, and tight low-rise black leather pants, with black army boots. He had a black satin ribbon tied around his neck in a bow.

"Well gentlemen, ready to go meet your other halves?" Angelo asked with a smirk.

Devlin and the submissive's were already in the limo. Angelo and the dominants entered and the sexual tension almost exploded the limo.

"Good work love," Angelo said kissing his lover.

"God help me?" Wufei groaned lowly looking at Sally.

Sally just smirked at him and scooted closer. Trowa just grabbed Quatres chain and pulled him into a kiss. While Heero resisted the urge to tackle Duo.

"Alright one more thing to complete the change! Everyone hold out your wrists this is for both submissive's and dominants!" Devlin announced pulling out the bottle of rose smelling liquid.

Everyone did as they were asked, and Devlin lightly misted everyone's outstretched wrists.

"Ok! Now to Dark Domain!" Devlin cheered.

A/N: Well I have finally uploaded another chapter folks! Enjoy and review!


End file.
